Code Geass: Ciar Coinin
by A.V. Jackson
Summary: You know fan fictions where you're transported to the main character? Well, I've been sent to Schneizel's bed.


Chapter One:

When I woke up this morning I never imagined such anime like moments. Being taken from my homeroom classroom was one of them. I'm being serious here. Such a MAR Heaven moment. And the part where I land on my ass in the world of Code Geass... Is this some kind of bad fan fiction. If it were the good ones, I'd be meeting Lelouch or Zero. No. I land in front of Schneizel fucking el fucking Britannia. Excuse my language at the moment kids. I usually say "Cuss!" or "Crap!" or the more often, "Son of a Shizno!" (Reference to Red vs. Blue there folks!)

From my surrounds I'm probably in his bed room. I don't think they ever showed this in the anime. Just think of something really extravagant and that would be it. Serious, royalty complex right now. Hey, if this is a fan fiction shouldn't I have been transported to like I don't know my favorite anime. Why couldn't it have been "Kyo Kara Maoh" or "Bleach" maybe even "Detective Conan". God knows why I watched all 600+ episodes and movies over three times. Hell, even a nice BL would be good about now. I'm not dissing Code Geass, but at least make it one of my top fives!

"Nani mono da?" Schneizel asked pointing a gun at my head. I thought one thing... sonofashizno.

At least I know Japanese from watching so much anime. I'm pretty sure he just asked me, "Who are you?"... in some arrogant form or another. Stupid royalty.

"Hey dude, I'm not an enemy." I said slowly bringing my hands up, "I have absolutely no idea how I got here anyway." I was saying that when I felt something in my pants. It was dangling. I'm very sure girls don't have that down there... I saw my reflection in a mirror. CUSS!

Some how I grew a foot in size, became the opposite gender, and still look completely hot. Does this make me a weirdo or something. Wait. It's my body. I can do what I want with it. I have no idea how to answer this guy's question. I doubt he'll take a girl's name. I took the first name that came to my mind. "My name is Ciar Coinin." Did I really take the name of the main character of a fan fiction I wrote? Actually, I used Ciar in two stories. And he was raped in both of them! If my honors English teacher was here at the moment...

"How interesting, a little black wolf." Schneizel said lowering the gun a little at the sight of the me.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC MIDGET THAT NEEDS A SUPER MICROSCOPE?!" I yelled. Holy crap. Did I just get Edward's height temper? I wasn't even short...

"I would suggest you quiet down if you wish to stay hidden."

Crud. I clamped my hands over my mouth seeing I was wearing oversized men's clothing. Hey, even if I'm a girl I still wear men's clothing. They make me look cooler. "Now child I suggest you tell me why you have suddenly appeared in my sanctuary."

"Didn't I tell you already?" I sighed. Do all nobles have bad memories? "I don't know why I'm here. I was just in school when this crazy gate appeared. Went all "Gate of Truth" on me. And plopped here in oversized clothes. And I'm... 17"

"Shouldn't a _child_ be more afraid of a gun pointed at them?"

"First of all, I said I'm 17." I said, "Second of all, you don't know shit about me."

"Poor thing, perhaps I should question you a little more. It is your fault for popping into my room in such a state after all."

State? What state? OMFG. It seems my last wish came true. I'm in some sick fan girl's Code Geass fan fiction. With yaoi pairings! My premotion was true! The royal fucking prince was going to rape me! At least I won't get pregnant. OMFG. There are immortals, Geass, giant fighting mecha robots, and ninja soldiers here. Who knows what would happen? Especially with a fan girl's sick perverted mind. MALE PREGNANCY!

Schneizel's POV

Wow. This guy really can't take a joke. He actually ran into the dresser and locked himself into the bathroom. I walked up to the door and knocked. "Ciar, can't you take a joke?"

"... You were joking?"

"Yes. I was joking."

"Really?"

"Yes, really.

"Ok." Ciar walked out the bathroom and positioned himself in my room so he could run to the bathroom at any given moment.

"Hey, I don't like people thinking I'll rape a guy at any given moment." I said. It was the truth. Princes can't take that kind of damage. "How about I'll stop any implications on you being... vertically challenged and you stop thinking I'll rape you?"

The boy seemed deep in thought and gave a curt nod. "Now, Explain."

Ciar's POV

I told the rapist about me getting taken from my first period in school and just ending up here in these baggy clothes.

"Alright, I guess I can just send you back home. Where are you from?"

How do I tell him I'm from a different world? More importantly. How do I tell him he's only an anime character? Easy. I pull off a Rai. "I don't remember." I swiftly said, "I only remember my name and that much."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."


End file.
